The Titan Chronicles: Comfort Zone
by CidGregor
Summary: It all started with a simple bet. That’s all it was. He never DREAMED it could blossom into THIS. The worst day of Robin's life: swirlies, atomic wedgies, and the scariest pair of underwear ever...can anything make it all right? A TTC sidestory, RobStar.


**Comfort Zone**

_A Titan Chronicles Side Story_

by CidGregor

Rated T

* * *

Robin stared. 

Starfire and Terra stared straight back.

Robin's eyes narrowed.

Terra drummed her fingers on the table.

Starfire wiped away a bead of sweat from her forehead.

Robin half-smirked.

Terra's eyes suddenly grew watery…itchy, even. It was coming on too strong, she couldn't fight it…but she had to, she couldn't give in, she couldn't give up, she had to endure, she had to…

She blinked.

"Aww, Damnit!" she burst out.

Robin's smirk grew. "One down, one to go," he murmured, turning the full force of his harsh, intense, and unmasked stare on Starfire.

The alien girl held on, but moments later her eyes began to water under his pounding gaze, and she knew she couldn't last much longer. Another twenty seconds or so and she'd lose it…unless Robin did first, and he showed no sign of weakening anytime soon.

Then suddenly, Terra was whispering in her ear.

Robin watched this carefully. What was Terra telling her? Some kind of technique to last longer, perhaps? Well, it wasn't going to do her any good, he laughed to himself. He could outlast anyone, except maybe Batman…

And then quite suddenly, it happened. The moment Terra pulled away, Starfire smiled. She brought one hand up to her mouth, puckered her lips and……

……blew him a kiss?

Robin's eyes widened (_What the…?_ he wondered), and blinked.

Starfire giggled. "You have lost, Robin!"

Robin realized a split second later what had happened, and smacked himself in the forehead. "Dang it, I was so close!"

"The winner, and NEW Champion of the Staring Contest……STARFIRE!" Terra announced, clutching the alien girl's hand and thrusting it in the air.

"Cheap tactics…" Robin muttered.

"Oh, do not be the loser of soreness, Robin, it is merely a game," Starfire admonished him.

"Yeah," Terra chimed in mischievously. "A game…with SEVERE consequences! Remember the deal, Robin! You lose, and we get to--"

"Make me do something embarrassing, I know," Robin growled. "Just get it over with, already…"

Starfire turned to Terra. "We could make him sing the Tamaranian psalm of infidelity!"

"Uhh…how about something a little more…'down to earth,' Star…" Terra said. "Like...oh, let's see…"

"OHH! We could make him adorn the highly minimal leg protection garments from his youth!"

Robin paled. "T-The short-shorts?.!"

"Heeee! Yes!"

Robin quivered. "You wouldn't…"

"NO, WAIT!" Terra jumped in evilly. "I've got one better!"

She leaned in close and whispered into Starfire's ear again, and this time the alien girl turned crimson and erupted in a fit of giggles.

Robin gulped. This didn't sound good.

"Is that alright?" Terra asked Starfire out loud, who kept right on giggling in an embarrassed sort of way, but she ultimately nodded.

"Great!.! I'll be right back!"

Terra zipped out of the room, and hardly two minutes later, she returned, holding something behind her back.

Robin gulped again. He did NOT like the look on Terra's face.

"Tell me Robin…how comfortable are you with your masculinity?"

Robin raised a nervous eyebrow. "Um…pretty well…I guess…?"

"Hmm…we'll see about that. Star? C'mere."

Starfire hovered over and glanced behind Terra's back, and her laughter instantly doubled in strength and volume.

"Oh, X'Hal…hehehehehe…th-those?.! You h-had t-to p-pick _those_?.!" she managed to choke out.

"Of course," Terra snickered. "Only the best for Robbie-poo!" She lowered her voice and added privately, "_Besides, they were the only pair left. The drawer was frikin' empty. You forget to do laundry for a few days or something?_"

Terra, however, didn't quite lower her voice enough, for Robin caught her words. And suddenly the Boy Wonder had a terrible sinking feeling that he knew what was coming.

"Robin…" Terra began gleefully, "Your punishment, for losing the staring contest…is…"

Dramatically she whipped out from behind her back…

"…THIS!"

Robin paled until his face was as white as liquid paper.

It was a pair of underwear. No, worse than that…_Women's_ underwear. No, even worse than THAT, Robin corrected himself…_Starfire's_ underwear. He could tell that much by the soft pink color and the very feminine frills lining the edges of the frighteningly minimal cloth.

"You, Robin, have to wear this lovely pair of Starfire's panties…for the REST OF THE DAY!" Terra cackled.

Robin dropped to his knees and clutched his hands together in front of him. "Anything but that," he begged. "I swear, whatever you want, I'll do it…please, ANYTHING but that!" He turned to Starfire. "Star, please, you can't…you don't really want me to….wear your…?"

But Starfire was too busy laughing to hear his pleas, and Terra certainly was showing no mercy. He was stuck, and a bet was a bet…

* * *

"Robin?" 

"_No._"

"I didn't even say any--"

"_I know what you were going to say, and the answer is no._"

"Oh come on, Robin, just come out for one second!"

"Yes, friend, please, I am most interesting to see how the undergarments look on you!"

"_No. Freaking. Way._"

"Oh, whyever not?" Starfire pleaded.

"_This is embarrassing enough in private. No way I'm gonna come out like this._"

"Robin, it's not like anyone's going to see them!" Terra shouted through the door to Robin's room. "That's the thing about underwear, it goes UNDER your clothes!"

"………"

Terra growled. "Okay, Robin, if you DON'T come out and at LEAST prove you're actually wearing them, I'll just go tell Beast Boy and Cyborg and Raven what you--"

"_All right, all right!_"

There was a dull _click_ as the lock released, and the door slid open to reveal a very annoyed-looking Robin. He stared mercilessly at the girls standing outside, but neither of them were affected by it. Starfire was again giggling like a schoolgirl, and Terra was giving him a knowing smirk.

"Well?" the blonde girl said. "Let's see it."

Robin's stare held for another few seconds before crumbling away. He hooked a thumb inside the waist of his pants and pulled the side of the pink panties into view. "There. You happy?"

Terra's smile widened. "Very."

"Are they not most comfortable, Robin?" Starfire said, beside herself with giggles.

"…I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Not a chance in--"

_**WRI! WRI! WRI!**_

Robin shifted into 'leader' mode instantly. "Trouble!"

Robin and the girls bolted to the main room, where the other half of the team was already waiting for them.

"Adonis is crashing City Central Mall," Raven observed.

"AAAHHH!.!.!" Beast Boy screamed. "HE'S STEALING THE NEW SHIPMENT OF GAMESTATION-X'S!.!.! MY PRE-ORDER IS ON THAT SHIPMENT!.!.!"

"You mean MY pre-order! I'M the one that paid for it!" Cyborg snapped back.

"Save it!" Robin snapped. "Titans, GO!"

* * *

"Hahahaha! These'll be worth a fortune on the underground market!" Adonis guffawed, holding a Gamestation-X high above his head with one arm. He turned to look at what he was clutching in his other arm, which happened to be the throat of the game store clerk. "This the whole shipment?" 

"Ghurkkk…" the clerk choked out.

Adonis grunted and pulled him face to face. "Talk, punk! Don't waste my time!"

"Says the waste of space," the game clerk bit out.

"Don't give me none of your lip, punk!" Adonis snapped, slamming him roughly against the counter. "Now listen to me…" (he peered at the man's name tag) "…Buster, cuz I ain't askin' again! Is that the whole shipment or--"

Abruptly a birdarang whacked him in the side of his armored head, causing him to drop both the Gamestation and the store clerk. He spun around, annoyed. "Who threw that!"

"Game over, Adonis!" Robin shouted, standing in the entrance of the game store outlet. The other five Titans flanked him, primed for action.

"It'll be a cold day in Halo before you steal my new Gamestation-X!" Beast Boy threatened.

"You mean MY Gamestation-X!" Cyborg corrected him again.

"Ah, the Titans," Adonis smirked. "Perfect time to test out my new and improved battle armor!"

Adonis was indeed wearing new armor yet again. He had traded in the new blue look and gone back to his original red, but it was larger and bulkier than ever, cybernetic enhancements putting even more power behind his punches. His armor encased every bit of his body except for his face, with stared down at the Titans smugly.

"All right, you Transformer-wannabe, let's go!" Cyborg announced, making the first charge.

"Hah! Weakling!" Adonis countered, charging at Cyborg as well. Adonis won this exchange quite clearly, as Cyborg was body-slammed with such force that he flew backward out of the store and toppled the rest of his team like bowling pins. Adonis charged after him, ready to pound the metallic Titan into the ground.

"Nnngh," Robin grunted as he stood back up. "Everyone, hand-to-hand only! There are too many innocent people around, we don't want stray star-bolts or birdarangs hitting anyone!"

"What am I supposed to do then?" Terra muttered. "Not like there's any earth around here anyway…" she trailed off, suddenly eyeing the row of trees decorating the center of the open-air building. "…then again…"

Starfire and Raven meanwhile flew forward first. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" the latter chanted, and Adonis was quickly hurled off of Cyborg by obsidian energy. Before he could right himself, Starfire swung a mighty fist that connected with the side of his armored head. He was flung backward straight through the wall, making a very large hole before crashing to the ground on the other side.

The girls flew in after him and touched down on white tile floor. Adonis had landed up against a row of urinals, and looked to be down for the count.

"That was…uncharacteristically simple," Starfire observed.

"My senses can't tell if he's conscious or not…his helmet must be shielding him," Raven added. "Don't let your--"

Suddenly Adonis' legs shot out, kicking the girls off of theirs. They fell forward face first, and the bully immediately grabbed them both around the back of their heads with his enormous hands.

"This here's the men's room!" Adonis growled. "No…girls…ALLOWED!"

He slammed both of them into the nearest wall, and both girls were struck dizzy and disoriented.

"You wanna see the men's room that bad? Well lemme give you a real good look!"

He kicked away half a row of the flimsy plastic walls dividing the toilets, and before the stunned girls could so much as squirm in protest, he plunged each of their heads into a toilet bowl full of pale blue sanitary water and pulled the flush handles.

"MMMMBLRPHH!.!.!" Starfire protested with a stream of bubbles, suddenly back to her senses, and kicked wildly out behind her. One foot landed square in Adonis' gut, knocking him backward and forcing him to release the girls' skulls.

Starfire coughed and spat in horror. "_Chlorfark!_ Vileness!"

Adonis made to get back up again, but Raven, her upper body dripping with blue water, clutched him around the throat one-handed.

"**_NO ONE, BUT NO ONE, GIVES ME A SWIRLIE!_**" she raged, four eyes glowing **_RED_**. She hurled Adonis back out the hole he'd made in the wall and into the main area of the mall, where Beast Boy promptly body-slammed him in elephant form.

"Uunnhh…" Adonis grunted, stumbling. "You'll pay for that, punk!" He stomped straight at Beast Boy, who aimed to body slam him again, but this time Adonis was ready, and as with Cyborg, the villain and his super-suit won the charge. Beast Boy toppled, reverted to normal form in mid-fall, and bounced painfully on the ground.

Adonis caught him by back of his shirt mid-bounce. "You mess with Adonis, you better be ready for the consequences!"

"C-consequences?" Beast Boy stammered.

Adonis' other hand snatched something in the back of Beast Boy's pants ("ATOMIC WEDGIE!" he bellowed), and yanked Beast Boy's red- and white-striped boxers up and over the teen's head.

"Ooooooowwwwwwowowowowow!.!.!" Beast Boy wailed. "My happy place!"

Adonis tossed the changeling aside and guffawed stupidly, gloating, until a glob of dirt splattered all over his face. "Blegh! Hey! Who threw that?.!"

"Over here, you jock reject!"

Terra, the source of the voice, stood over Beast Boy, several globs of dirt spiraling over her head.

Adonis laughed again. "Is that all you got?.! Oooo, dirt clods, I'm sooo scared! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

He marched toward Terra, seeming to grow with each step closer. The blonde girl paled and hurled her meager arsenal at him, the clods splattering fruitlessly against his armor. A second later she was dangling by her hair in his iron grip.

"OWW! LET GO, YOU JERK, THAT HURTS!"

"You think THAT hurts?" he threatened, reaching around behind her. "You ain't felt NOTHIN' yet!"

"H-hey, what do you think yyyEEEEEEEOOOWWW!.!.!"

A second later Terra was on the floor, red-faced, underwear yanked up as far as they'd go.

"…Heh…Hello Kitty, huh?" Beast Boy said with a nervous chuckle at the design on the white cotton. "…Cute."

"Quiet, you," Terra mumbled.

"Now if you punks don't mind, it's about time I was leaving…with my new Gamestations," Adonis grunted. He spun around and was halfway back to the game store, when suddenly…

_**THWACK!**_

Something blunt and heavy slammed into the side of his face, knocking him clear off his feet. He scrambled back up, looking for this latest attacker…

"Over here!"

Adonis spun again, and a steel boot suddenly filled his vision…

_**WHAM!**_

Robin's kick struck him square in his unarmored face, causing him the roar in pain and fury. "YOU PUNK! NO ONE HURTS ADONIS!.!"

"Your bullying has gone far enough, Adonis," Robin threatened. "The only way you're getting out of here is in the back of a police car!"

Adonis snorted and charged the Boy Wonder, who leapt clear over Adonis, hurling explosive discs straight down as he passed. Adonis shielded his face with his arms, and the explosives did little more than scorch the armored limbs. He spun around as Robin was coming down off his leap, and snatched the Titan out of midair by his cape. With a great guttural growl, he swung Robin in a huge arc and slammed him into the ground. He lifted the Boy Wonder up again, ready to repeat it, but the first blow had already seriously disoriented him.

"RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!"

Adonis glanced at the other Titans, who had at last regrouped. Starfire stood at the forefront of the group, eyes blazing. He grinned his malicious grin. "Oh, I'll let him go…as soon as I do THIS!"

And before any of them, least of all Robin, could protest, Adonis grabbed the edge of "Robin's" underwear, and yanked it into full view.

There was a collective hush for a moment as everyone simply…stared. And it was in this silence that Robin came back to himself, just in time to hear…

"Skkntt…Robin's wearing PINK PANTIES!"

The Boy Wonder paled and froze in horror. He had no idea who'd spoken, but it didn't matter, as he suddenly realized the searing pain in his groin had been caused by Adonis' wedgie.

Every last spectator in the mall exploded with wild laughter, every eye staring, every finger pointing. Beast Boy was doubled over on the floor, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe properly. Cyborg was having to lean against the nearby wall for support. Even Raven was failing to suppress her chuckles. And Adonis…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the villain's laughed boomed. He released Robin and fell back on the floor like Beast Boy, unable to even breathe normally.

Robin snarled at the villain, cheeks now matching his underwear, and delivered an almighty kick to his face, knocking him out cold, but it didn't stop the laughter of the others. Or the flashes of cameras capturing the moment.

He glared back at his team…or more specifically the two girls at the front…the only ones not laughing. Then he turned his back on them, and fled.

Starfire and Terra exchanged a horrified glance. Their joke had just gone way too far.

* * *

It was amazing what the internet could do. 

Robin groaned as he watched from his computer live streaming video of his public embarrassment already absolutely everywhere on the internet, and countless pictures to accompany it, not even three hours after it had happened. He felt a strong desire to punch something, but everything in his room was too valuable to break in some fit of rage. He didn't care that Adonis had been captured and returned to prison, or that the Gamestations were safe, or that the mall had a nice hole in the bathroom wall. And apparently, neither did the rest of the world. All they were interested in was Robin and his pink panties. He buried his face in his hands, dreading what the evening news…or worse, Bruce…would say about this incident…

_Knock knock._

"What?" Robin grunted.

"_Robin…it is Starfire. May I please come in?_" she asked through the door.

"Why, you got a camera crew out there with you?" he growled bitterly.

"_Please, Robin…?_"

Robin sighed, annoyed, and strode over to the door. "Look, Star, I'm really not interested in talking to ANYONE right now, so would you please jus--"

But at that moment he opened the door, and abruptly forgot what he was going to say, for Starfire was decked out in the most beautiful green gown, one that hung just past her knees and exposed her back almost all the way down to her rear. The heels she wore, a simple black, made her seem taller…a little taller than Robin, even. Her hair, though it was never anything but radiant, now seemed like a blanket of soft red silk spilling down her amber skin.

"Robin," she started sadly, "I wish to apologize to you. Our game was merely meant in jest, but it has gone much too far, and I can only blame myself for going along with it. It is all my fault. Please forgive me."

Robin, who was still hung up on her incredible dress, muttered something unintelligible, which Starfire took as a cue to continue.

"Also, if you would consent, I would…like to make it up to you. Robin…will you accompany me on a date?"

Robin, who'd finally processed her words, sighed. "C'mere, Star…"

The alien girl stepped forward, and Robin slipped his arms around her, pulling her into a tender embrace. God, her skin was so soft…

"It's okay, Star," he said quietly. "I don't blame you. We were just…victims of circumstance. You couldn't have predicted this would happen, it's not your fault."

"Nonetheless, I feel at least somewhat responsible…please, Robin, allow me to make it up to you. I have prepared a glorious evening, if you are willing to join me…"

Robin pulled away from her. "Hold that thought," he instructed, slipped back inside, and closed the door. Starfire, a little confused, stood there for a few minutes, wondering what Robin was doing. After ten minutes had passed Starfire was about to give up and change out of the dress…but then the door opened again, revealing Robin…no, mister Richard Grayson…dressed in his best tuxedo, smiling at the girl before him.

"How do I look?"

Starfire grinned. "Most handsome."

Richard offered his arm to her, which she took eagerly, and together they made a beeline for the garage, where Richard's civilian motorcycle was waiting for them.

"Richard…" Starfire said with a blush as they mounted the cycle, "…do you by chance still have my…erm…undergarments?"

The Boy Wonder smirked as he started the engine. "Afraid so. Don't you remember? I gotta keep 'em on for the rest of the day. A bet's a bet."

Starfire matched his expression. "A pity…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I have neglected my laundry duties lately. The undergarments you are currently wearing…were my last pair…"

She leaned forward to whisper the last bit in his ear.

"…and I am afraid I had none left for myself tonight."

Richard's eyes bulged as he craned his neck to look at the girl sitting behind him, who just smiled slyly and, as if to accentuate her point, wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her hips against his lower back.

Richard grinned as he gunned the engine and took off into the night. Maybe this bet wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
